


Tied Up

by Gaeilgeoir



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeilgeoir/pseuds/Gaeilgeoir
Summary: Lucas wakes up to find that he is tied up in the forest by Ness.





	Tied Up

“Huh..?” Lucas was only regaining consciousness now. He didn’t remember a lot. Last thing he did remember was being hit from behind by something.. something wooden.

He opened his eyes to darkness. He could only see some light peering out of the blindfold strapped around his eyes. Yes, he was blindfolded. He tried to take off said blindfold, however, he couldn’t move his hands, which were behind him.

 _‘Great..’_ he though. _‘I'm blindfolded, tied up and I can’t move.. what next?’_ He tried to move his arms again, but they just scratched off something, wooden. He then realised he was tied to a tree in the middle of the forest and couldn’t move.

Lucas heard movement near him. Soft footsteps. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Who's that?” he asked, but to no response. He then felt the hand slide from his shoulder to his face. It then glided to Lucas' cheek and held his face in the hand. The blindfolded boy flinched at the touch of the other's hand. He tried to shake off the hand, but the hand's grip got tighter.

“Lucas…” the other whispered in a familiar voice. Lucas had a small idea of who it was, but he was still unsure.

“Huh..? Ness-" Lucas said, before being cut off by a passionate kiss. He had guessed correctly. The other boy had tied up Lucas so he could get his way with him. Ness had been looking forward to this for a while, and he finally had his way.

Lucas didn’t fight off this kiss nor did he embrace it, he just let Ness go at him. He was immobilized. He didn’t know how to react. Should he embrace it, or should he stop, or at least attempt to stop.

Ness then adjusted his position, so he was sitting on Lucas' lap. He then pushed his tongue into the others mouth. Lucas decided to embrace it then, pushing his own tongue into Ness' mouth. He enjoyed this new experience, despite the position he was put in. He then broke the kiss, to ask Ness a question.

“Ness… if we're gonna do this, can you at least take my blindfold off?”

Ness grinned, “…maybe.” He said slyly, before returning to the kiss. As he did so, he slipped a hand up Lucas' back and to the back of his head. He first ran his fingers through the blonde's hair before he reached the blindfold. He pulled at it, causing it to fall on the ground beside them, but this didn’t disturb their kiss.

Ness then began to sway his hips from side to side, slowly. He then started to run his hands up and down Lucas' chest, occasionally slipping his right hand to Lucas' thighs. Lucas tried 5o stand up occasionally, but since he was tied up, and Ness was currently grinding on his lap, he couldn't so instead he began to thrust, weakly.

Ness grinned at this motion. He broke the kiss, so the two made eye contact for the first time. He then began to undress, slowly. He first took off his t-shirt, exposing his chest to his friend. Then his shorts, leaving him in just his underwear, revealing his bulge. He then stood up, leaving Lucas on the ground, wanting more.

1\. He stood in front of Lucas and aligned his bulge with Lucas' mouth. He stepped forward, giving Lucas better reach. He looked down at Lucas, then to his bulge, signifying what to do. Lucas then looked at the lower half of Ness. Ness did nothing else, it was all up to Lucas now, so he started mouthing at the bulge. He put his put around the fabric and sucked on it.

Ness winced at this action. The mixture of the damp fabric and the constant sucking felt so good to him. He was then shocked to see that Lucas managed to bite at the elastic and pulled Ness' blue briefs down. Ness' member flopped out, slapping Lucas’ face in the process. Lucas looked up and grinned at Ness, who was shocked at what he had managed to do.

Lucas looked at what was in front of him, and gave his friends member a small kiss. He then took the whole length into his mouth, or he at least tried to. Lucas realised he couldn’t and gagged a bit, before letting a small bit of Ness' length out of his mouth.

Ness looked down at the blonde boy who was trying his best to please him. He ginned at how adorable Lucas, was whilst occasionally saying his name in-between grunts. He was swaying his hips from side to side and thrusting gently, which did make it harder for Lucas to do his job, since he was still tied up after all. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he did want to move on.

Lucas was trying hard to please the other. He kept his bobbing at a constant rate and tried to withstand the occasional thrust. He couldn’t do anything fancy without the help of his hands, but he still swirled his tongue around the erection at every opportunity. He kept it in his mouth at all times, since he thought if he let it out of his mouth, it would take ages to get it back in.

Ness then held Lucas' head in his hands, forcing the bobbing motion to stop. Lucas let the erection flop out of his mouth and let the cold air hit it, causing it to twitch wildly. Ness then helped Lucas to his feet. He slided the blonde’s arms up the trunk while also hoisting him up until he got his footing. Lucas made eye contact once again after he stood up properly.

This eye contact was broken by Ness going in for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate and eager than the other one, but it was also faster. It was just something to do while Ness prepared Lucas for what was to come next. Ness pulled Lucas' shorts off with one hand and slipped the other into Lucas' pants. With one hand he kept himself hard and with the other he prepared Lucas' entrance.

He slipped his index finger into Lucas, causing the blonde to grit his teeth. He slipped this finger in and out at a regular pace before adding his middle finger. This caused Lucas to gasp a little before getting used to this feeling. He then broke the kiss to let out a little moan when Ness inserted his third finger. Ness looked at Lucas and just smiled before laying one final, small kiss on the lips.

He then pulled down Lucas' red boxers and revealed his friends erection. It was smaller than his, but still yearned to be satisfied. Ness then separated Lucas' legs and grabbed onto his thigh. He lifted the other up and aligned himself with the other’s entrance. He lowered Lucas slightly so his head was rubbing against the other's hole.

Lucas was clenching the tree trunk while staring at Ness with anticipation. “…Do it,” he said lustfully before being lowered onto the other’s member. This caused both of them to let out their own moans. Lucas was only lowered half way onto Ness' length, just to let him get used to it before Ness gave his first weak thrust, leaving a weak pounding noise from the contact.

He thrusted deep into Lucas, causing another moan from both of them. He pulled out enough to leave only his head in Lucas, before giving him another deep thrust. Lucas tried to lift himself up to pleasure Ness, but his own feeling of pleasure weakened him, leaving him to only grasp at the tree trunk and let Ness do all the work. Ness didn’t mind this. It was hard on him, but he managed to get a rhythm started and it became easier. He kept thrusting all of his length in, and pulling out just enough so only his head was left in Lucas.

Lucas had his head pressed up against the trunk. He desperately tried to grab at Ness, or at least himself, but since his hands were still tied up, he couldn't. He had to settle with clawing at the bark of the tree. He did at least attempt to bob himself up amd down, but Ness' grip on him made it so he couldn't so he just let Ness countinue with his work. The pain he was feeling at the start was replaced by pleasure now but he still was tearing up due to it.

He began to quicken his pace. The slow claps of noise from Ness pounding Lucas became faster and louder, becoming one of the only noises that could be heard in the forest, as well as their moans. Lucas had never felt so much pleasure before. He didn’t think being fucked would feel this good, and he didn’t think he would ever be receiving it from anyone, let alone Ness. Lucas had fallen for Ness in the past and thought he moved on, but it seemed that he didn’t.

On the other hand, Ness was dreaming of this time for a while. He had recently fallen for Lucas and couldn’t stop thinking of him. He always thought that he would be rejected by Lucas, so he had devised a plan so he could have his way with Lucas without telling him: knock him out and tie him up in the forest so he could have his way with him. He hadn’t planned that Lucas would wake up, let alone go along with this, but he was lucky that Lucas had also fallen for Ness recently.

Ness’ motions got faster and faster while Lucas got louder and louder. Lucas erection began to twitch madly before he came all over himself and Ness. The sight of this was enough for Ness to finish as well, leaving his thrusts to come to a halt as he filled Lucas with his specimen. Ness took himself out of Lucas after one final kiss. He let Lucas slide down to the ground, sore after his first time.

“N-n-n-ness,” he said to himself, before drifting to sleep. Ness kissed Lucas on the forehead and let him rest for now. He wiped himself down and put his clothes back on. He untied Lucas' hands before sitting beside the exhausted boy. He snuggled up beside his new boyfriend before ‘resting his eyes' for a bit.

“Let's do this again..” he said, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i think Nescas is too cute and I'm horrible at writing these so oops and wow this is short


End file.
